Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a signal processing method for receiving an image signal suitable for a digital broadcast standard.
Description of the Related Art
In 21st century information society, broadcast communication services have faced times of digitization, multi-channelization, broadband, and high quality. With the advent of various broadcast receiving devices, e.g., a high-quality digital TV and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), digital broadcast servers need to support of various different requirements according to the receiving methods.
Many standard groups have established various standards and have tried to provide various services for satisfying user needs. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a broadcast receiving apparatus which supports such standards for providing various services.